In Dreams
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Reno's performance in the feild is failing due to his nightmareplauged, sleepless nights. Difficult to describe... Reno's past, AVALANCH is there... So it goes. R&R please


**Chapter One: Pills and Late Mornings**

He'd had nightmares since the fall of the plate in sector seven, but they'd become focused as of late. They weren't faceless people left to themselves, screaming in horror as death was thrust upon them. They were people he had known. People from his childhood, younger if not more innocent days that he thought he'd left far behind. Death and blood was always present in these nightmares. The crimson liquid pouring around him and covering the walls, floor, and ceiling of whatever place he might be standing. Even if he stood in a shapeless place the colour surrounding him would be red.

He'd turned to medication to keep himself asleep, but that brought the dreams to life. He'd taken to more meds to wake up and those had only increased his nervousness. Not a good side effect in his profession. No one had made a comment of the changes even as they became more noticeable the further they progressed. Even Rude had stayed silent, though Reno knew that he had noticed.

Yes, Rude noticed everything.

It was late morning when the redhead felt himself being shaken awake and he cracked his eyes open, groaning as the sunlight made his head hurt. He'd had more to drink the night before than usual. Damn hangovers.

"You're late. Tseng sent me to check."

It was Rude. Always Rude, Reno thought as he forced his eyes to focus on his partner. "What time?"

"Ten."

"Not that late," he grumbled, wishing he could turn back over and sleep.

"Two hours." When he was met with silence Rude sighed. "Get up. Get dressed. I'll make coffee and we'll get moving."

"You could have called," Reno called after the taller man's retreating form.

"I did," Rude answered from the kitchen. "Five times."

The younger man frowned and looked at his cell phone. The volume was set on high and it did indeed show missed calls. "Who's the sixth from?"

"Elena."

"Was there a reason you were so pissy about getting my ass into work today? I could have been sick, ya know."

"Could have been, but that'd be the day. Tseng had a job for us, remember?"

"No. Refresh my aching brain, huh?"

He heard Rude grunt from the other room. "AVALANCH."

"Oh yeah… What a pain."

"Try not to get shut out of the conversation this time, hmm?" Rude said with a smirk as he reentered the main room/bedroom. The apartment was small, but it served for what the redhead needed: a place to crash and burn at the end of the day and a place to brew a strong pot of coffee in the morning.

"Hey, s'not my fault Strife decided to lock the door. Hand me those pills on the counter, will you? My head hurts."

Rude picked the bottle up, looking up over his sunglasses at the label. "Are these prescription?"

"From the labs."

"You didn't log that in, though. You're supposed to-"

"Shin-Ra does not need to know my every move, Rude," Reno grumbled as he reached for his pills.

"Taking non-approved drugs on duty, Reno…"

"They're Shin-Ra made," his partner answered as if that explained everything away. He popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed them dry. "We going or not?"

"Yeah." Rude paused for a moment, allowing the shorter man to pass. "Reno, you'd tell me if something was up, wouldn't you, partner?"

"Up? Yeah, sure. I guess."

The bald man nodded as they both left the apartment and headed in towards work.

-----

"…can be one of the most irresponsible individuals I've ever met in my entire life, Reno! You're lucky Tseng doesn't-"

"Save the lecture, Laney."

Elena glared at the sound of the unwanted nickname. She brushed her short blond locks out of her face and crossed her arms. "Two hours, Reno."

"I can count, contrary to popular belief," the other replied, leaning his aching head against his hand. "And I've been in this job a hell of a lot longer, pretty girl, so you can drop the high and mighty act."

The blond would have let him have it had Tseng not entered at that moment. She stood straight, giving no sign of irritation. "Tseng."

"Hello Elena. Rude. Reno, glad to see you're finally here."

"Sorry."

Tseng cocked an eyebrow. "We'll discuss it later. For now, you're fit for the assignment?"

"Of course."

Tseng nodded and turned his attention to Rude as well. "Then we'll get to it. I want you both at Lockhart's bar by no later than two. Elena and I will be there soon after. Contact me if anything goes wrong."

Reno chuckled and shrugged. "I'd ask what could go wrong on something as simple as this…"

"But we've learned not to say stupid shit like that," Rude finished for him, giving him a mock glare.

"Get moving, the both of you," Tseng ordered. "I would have rather you had been there hours ago."

Reno didn't meet his leader's eyes on the way out, but he knew the last had been directed at him. It wasn't as if he'd attempted to oversleep. In fact, he wondered if life would be much simpler if he didn't sleep at all…

-------

A/N: Well hello there. Short first chapter, I know, but it's 12:46 where I'm at and I have finals coming up. Sleep beckons me. I just had to write this. I like this much better than the chapter I wrote yesterday night. Anyway, I'm decently new to the FF fandom and I haven't finished the game, but I HAVE seen Advent Children, so if I get details wrong, please let me know. Also, I really have no idea how to characterize Tseng… Hmm… We'll see how that goes. But please R&R and let me know how this is going. I am addicted to reviews, as many readers know. Reviews and caffeine, my vices in life. Gotta love it.

TBC

TS


End file.
